Profesor de matemáticas
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Hinata a suspendido un examen. ¿Ahora como se lo dice a su padre? - Hinata, se que no lo has suspendido por falta de estudio, así que no le diré nada a tu padre, pero a cambio... tendrás un tutor esta tarde.


_**Profesor de matemáticas:**_

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Pareja** : Sasuhina

 **Disclamier:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **AU.**

 **Oneshot.**

-"recuerdos"-

-diálogos y narrador-

.

.

.

Ya había tocado el timbre, pero ella tenía que quedarse sentada en su pupitre a que apareciera su compañía en las próximas horas. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que iba a tener un tutor. Si tenía suerte, sería una compañera de clase y no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de tratar con un superior… o peor, que le tocara un chico. Se tapó los ojos con las manos. ¿Por qué tuvo que faltar esos días?

.

"- Ayuzawa… - la chica de dos asientos más allá se levantó para ir a la mesa del profesor.

Pronto la llamarían a ella para saber la nota del examen de matemáticas. No era precisamente seguridad lo que sentía en ese momento. Un par de días atrás del examen tuvo que faltar por enfermedad y perdió esos apuntes. ¡Si solo no estuviera sola ese curso en clase! Sus amigas del curso pasado se habían separado de ella ese año, diferentes clases. Y aún a pesar de ser el primer trimestre, todavía no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y ella era muy tímida como para pedirle los apuntes a alguien. Y claro, cuando llegó el día del examen con sus apuntes a medias, no creía haber sacado una buena nota.

\- Hyuga – pegó un respingo en su sitio antes de levantarse e ir a la mesa de Kakashi-sensei.

Tal y como pensaba, después de oír el discurso pertinente, vio su mala nota grabada en la parte superior derecha de la primera hoja. El número en rojo era casi del color de sus mejillas en ese momento. ¿Ahora qué le diría a su padre?

\- Hinata… -dijo suave el docente, al verle la cara de amargura – sé que no ha ocurrido porque no hayas estudiado, por eso no voy a hablar con tu padre de esto… -ella levantó la mirada algo esperanzada- pero tendrás que hacer una cosa a cambio –escuchó atenta, cualquier cosa menos decirle a su padre algo como aquello- esta tarde te quedarás a estudiar con un tutor provisional un par de horas para que aprendas las partes en las que fallaste en el examen.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Un tutor? Como Kakashi vio que no decía nada en contra, la mandó de nuevo a su sitio. Como en piloto automático volvió a su asiento sin salir del shock. ¿Hasta dónde se había metido por culpa de su torpeza?"

.

Con su hermana de ayuda, logró convencer a su primo y a su padre, a pesar de que el primero no quería, de que se quedaba a estudiar en el instituto. Y realmente no era una mentira, solo había omitido detalles. Y aunque se sentía mal por ello, tenía que omitirlos si no quería que le cayera una buena bronca.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, dirigió su mirada de inmediato y sintió como le faltaba el aire. Perfecto Hinata, se dijo a sí misma. Sí, era de su clase, pero era nada más y nada menos que el chico más popular de esta. Sasuke Uchiha. Quiso hundirse en la tierra. ¿Por qué a ella?

.

El moreno entró por la puerta de mala gana. Había tenido que quedarse en la escuela para darle clases a una chica, solo porque le debía un favor al maestro. Que coñazo. Miró al objeto de su enseñanza y entrecerró los ojos. No se fijaba mucho en las chicas, pero podía saber perfectamente que esa frente a él no solía estar a su alrededor. Esta miraba al suelo así que, no podía estar del todo seguro. Cogió la silla de delante de la mesa de ella, y se sentó al revés apoyando los libros en el suelo y los brazos en el respaldo.

Ya se imaginaba las preguntas tontas y grititos así que, cuanto antes acabara el suplicio, mejor.

\- ¿Eres la del examen de matemáticas? –pregunta al ver que ella no parece querer moverse de su postura encogida en la silla.

Levantó la mirada y ambos ojos se encontraron, negros noche contra blanco luna. Ella estaba de los nervios, pero logró asentir a la pregunta. Tenía que controlar su tartamudeo como fuera pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? Es la primera vez que hablaría con un chico sin contar su primo, y tampoco es que su conversación fuera muy extensa.

Él por su parte, se hipnotizó por un momento con esos ojos. Sabía que los había visto en alguna otra parte… pero no recordaba donde. Se aclaró la garganta para volver a la situación, y le pidió los apuntes. La chica se los tendió con timidez. Por lo menos, no parecía que fuera de las típicas fans locas que encontraba todos los días.

Por curiosidad miró el nombre al inicio de la libreta. Hinata Hyuga. ¡Hyuga! Eso era. Había un chico en una de las clases superiores que se apellidaba así también. Si no recordaba mal, era el llamado chico genio. ¿Su hermano? En realidad eso no importaba. Lo que no comprendía era que, a pesar de tener un apellido tan sonado como el suyo, haya pasado desapercibida en la escuela.

La peliazul se sentía expuesta con su libreta siendo observada detenidamente por el chico frente a sí. Movía los dedos bajo su mesa, intentando no transmitir el evidente nerviosismo que su cuerpo poseía.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes esta parte? –ella levantó de nuevo la mirada para ver los días que le señalaba y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- F-falté esos días, p-por enfermedad… -respondió bajito, y esperaba que no fuera muy bajito para él.

Por suerte pareció oírla, pues no le dijo nada más. Agradeció enormemente que no le dijera nada sobre que podía haber pedido apuntes. Sasuke se había planteado el preguntárselo. Le había ahorrado mucho tiempo, pero supo que si no fuera porque Naruto le daba sus garabatos, él también tendría apuntes perdidos de clase. Puesto que no se llevaba con mucha más gente.

Así que viendo el panorama, decidió coger su libreta y empezar a aclararle desde allí. Sorprendida por lo bien que explicaba, siguió todos sus pasos y llegó a entender en lo que había fallado.

Pasados los primeros minutos, un ambiente agradable se creó entre ellos. Ni Sasuke daba tanto miedo como Hinata pensaba, ni Hinata era como las demás chicas, como Sasuke creyó en un principio. En realidad, se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera lo miraba a él, por lo que la curiosidad sobre ella era mayor.

Cuando solo quedaba hacer la copia del examen, él se alejó dos sitios más para dejarla concentrarse. Desde la distancia la miraba repasándola de arriba abajo sin dejar detalle. Esa extraña chica fantasma hasta ahora, para él, le desconcertaba. No solo era inteligente, pues enseñarle había sido fácil y sin complicaciones. Si no que realmente no creía que tuviera el cuerpo que la ropa que llevaba, parecía hacer creer.

La de ojos claros comparó por un momento, la descripción que daban sus amigas y conocidos del chico, con lo que había conocido de él hasta ahora. Y sí, era serio, pero en ningún momento la había cortado o interrumpido a lo largo de sus respuestas. Además, las pocas veces que lo había mirado a los ojos, no veía molestia reflejada en ellos, solo seriedad. Y eso le parecía un punto a favor del moreno. Se sonrojó y se sermoneó mentalmente por andar distraída y volvió su pensar al examen.

Cuando creyó que estaba finalizado, levantó la mano llamando la atención del azabache desde la distancia.

\- A-acabé – este se acercó para corregirla, y no se sorprendió al comprobar que todo estaba bien. Solo unos pequeños errores que le señaló.- Gracias Uchiha-san… - dijo, contenta de no haber tartamudeado esta vez.

\- Está bien… -asintió con la cabeza- puedes usar mi nombre… -ella lo miró sorprendida.

No esperaba eso. Pero en la mente del Uchiha se lo había ganado. Era alguien bastante interesante si podía crear una situación en la que no tuviera ganas de largarse. Además, realmente cuando oía su apellido se sentía como si llamaran a su padre.

\- Entonces… Uchi-digo… Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿t-te gustaría… un refresco? –el corazón le latía rápido, realmente no creía haber podido decirlo, pero quería agradecerle.

\- Sí vale – Hasta el mismo se preguntaba porque había respondido tan rápido… pero, ¿Por qué no? Además tenía sed.

Así que recogieron las cosas, y se dirigieron a una de las maquinas cercanas a la cafetería. Hinata sacó el dinero de su cartera y metió el código de dos coca colas. Sasuke la miraba, mientras ella miraba a la maquina. Todavía algo en su mente le preguntaba por qué había aceptado. Realmente él no era de hacer esas cosas, pero algo en ella le hacía pensar diferente. A partir de ahora no pasaría desapercibida para él, eso seguro.

Cuando la morena saca las bebidas y el cambio, una de las latas esta trucada. De esas típicas, que si las abres salpicaban todo. Después de la explosión del liquido, se miraron sintiendo las gotas caer por su pelo y ropa, a la vez que veían al otro empapado. Los colores de la cara de Hinata fueron en aumento. Y como primera reacción, se agachó a su mochila a buscar el paquete de pañuelos que sabía que tenía dentro de esta.

\- L-lo… lo siento Sasuke-kun… yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada para ni siquiera mirarlo.

El otro sorprendido, la vio agacharse apurada a su mochila. Posiblemente buscando algo con lo que secarse. Antes de dejarla, la agarró del brazo y la levantó. De nuevo se miraron, Sasuke notando lo apurada que estaba, añadió rápido.

\- Tranquila… - ella lo miró como pudo y con la cara enrojecida- ¿tienes ropa de cambio? - ella le asintió sin entender- solo debemos ducharnos en los vestuarios y cambiarnos – le siguió diciendo. Entonces ella comprendió y volvió a asentir.

Él soltó su brazo de nuevo al ver como ella entendía y recogieron sus cosas para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Ella al mirarlo de reojo por el camino vio que arrugaba el ceño al olerse el hombro. Empezaba a oler dulce y no le gustaba eso.

\- D-de verdad, lo siento… - el negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Y sin decir nada más, cada uno se va al vestuario de gimnasia correspondiente.

Al entrar en la estancia, la Hyuga se encoge un poco en sí misma. Está todo muy oscuro así que, decide encender todas las luces que encuentra hasta llegar a su taquilla. No le gusta el ambiente solitario, pero no le queda de otra. Coge la toalla y sus cosas de cambio, y comprueba el agua.

\- ¿eh? –el agua no sale.

Prueba en otra y ocurre lo mismo. Hace lo siguiente en todas y ninguna suelta agua. Entonces, recuerda la circular que le repartieron esa misma mañana. " _Las duchas de las chicas estarán cerradas hoy por reparaciones, aprovechando que no hay actividades de ningún club femenino por la tarde_ ". ¿Y ahora? El rojo acude a su rostro de nuevo cuando se le ocurre su única solución.

.

Sasuke en frente de su taquilla, se empieza a quitar la camiseta, sintiendo el cuerpo pegajoso. Ya era mala suerte encontrarse con ese tipo de botellas, para que encima fuera justamente de un líquido dulce. Como odiaba el dulce. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió y despertó con el grito desde la puerta. Al mirar, ve a una Hinata tapándose los ojos. Parpadea sin poder negar lo divertido de la escena, solo como muestra, alzando una de sus dos cejas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- L-lo siento… es que… n-no hay agua en las duchas de las chicas… y… n-no sé qué hacer… -roja como estaba, se negaba a quitarse las manos de la cara. Había visto el torso del chico y se moría de la vergüenza.

El moreno la miraba sin creérselo. Si no fuera porque sabía que no estaba interesado en él, pensaría que lo hizo adrede. Pero ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que con su timidez, eso era imposible. Suspiró y le tiró una toalla a la cabeza sorprendiendo a la chica. Esta lo miró por encima del algodón, todavía algo nerviosa. Intentaba mirarle a los ojos, a pesar del buen pecho que ya sabía que tenía. Y no fue muy difícil, ya que esos ojos parecían querer tragársela.

\- Puedes bañarte después de mí… -Hinata suspiró aliviada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa bajo la toalla.

\- Gracias, S-Sasuke-kun – se acercó lentamente hasta él con su bolsa de gimnasia y la acomodó en la parte inferior de la taquilla del Uchiha. Este esperó a que terminara y que se diera la vuelta para seguir desvistiéndose.

Era extraña toda esta situación. Nunca pensó que una chica se comportaría, mientras él se iba a tomar una ducha. Para la Hyuga era todo tan surrealista, que no sabía que pensar.

De repente los dos oyeron como se acercaba un grupo de voces a los vestuarios. Hinata abrió los ojos en pánico. ¿Y ahora? Miró a todos lados, no tenía donde esconderse. Estaba entrando en pánico hasta que notó unos brazos cogiéndola por detrás y tirando de ella hasta dentro de una de las duchas.

El susto era tan grande que el grito, que iba a salir de su boca, nunca salió. Luego, sintió una mano sobre sus labios y un pecho detrás de su espalda. A través de la ropa todavía podía notar los pectorales. Se empezaba a marear.

Y se hubiera desmayado, si no fuera que el ruido de la puerta del vestuario la mantuvo en alerta. Un grupo de chicos, que identificó como el de beisbol por las conversaciones, se distribuyó por la zona. Entonces comprendió que quien le había inmovilizado no era ningún extraño. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la del Uchiha. Que a pesar de mantenerse igual de serio, notó en sus ojos cierto desconcierto.

No entendía porque lo había hecho. Pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba con Hinata en una de las duchas y sosteniéndola para que no gritara. Estaba tan concentrado en los extraños pensamientos y curiosidades sobre la Hyuga, que había olvidado que allí había clubs por la tarde. Así que… ¿era como su responsabilidad? Vio como levantaba la cabeza y la miró. Puso uno de sus índices sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, ella asintió a pesar del sonrojo y él la soltó.

Lo único bueno que ella podía decir de todo aquello, era que conservaba la ropa, a diferencia del chico a su espalda que solo tenía una toalla en la cintura. Dios, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Cualquier chica estaría contenta de estar ahí, pero ella empezaba a sufrir los síntomas del desmayo inminente. Se giró para quedar frente a frente y se tapó los ojos para que viera que no vería nada.

La de ojos claros no pudo contemplar entonces, la media sonrisa que se formó en la boca del moreno. Era tan inocente que nunca pensó que existieran chicas como ella todavía. Se acercó un poco al oído de ella.

\- Tenemos que disimular… no hagas ruido – le susurró antes de abrir la ducha.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó uno de los de fuera.

\- Yo – contestó Sasuke desde dentro de la ducha, mientras miraba como la chica contenía el gritito de sorpresa por sentir las chispas de agua sobre parte de su cuerpo.

\- Oh, Sasuke… ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? –reconoció la voz, era Kiba Inuzuka de la otra clase.

\- Me tuve que quedar por el profesor… - en ese momento los ojos blancos y los negros se encontraron. No mentía, era de fiar. Ese hecho se coló en la mente de Hinata instintivamente.

\- Que mierda, ¿Castigo? – preguntó de nuevo, el castaño desde afuera. Sin dejar de mirarla respondió.

\- No. Y no te especificaré nada más Inuzuka –oyó un gruñido de descontento, pero gracias a dios no era como su amigo Naruto y los dejaría en paz sin preguntar por un rato.

Entonces las miradas se desconectaron para Sasuke empezar a bañarse. Y es que a pesar de llevar todavía la toalla, era todo un espectáculo frente a los ojos blancos, a la que empezaban a subirle los colores de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? "Tenemos que disimular" recordó que le dijo y ella giró sobre sus talones. Haciendo un pequeño chirrido con las zapatillas que todavía llevaba puestas. Sintió la negra mirada sobre ella y apurada se agachó para retirarlas de sus pies y colocarlas en una esquina donde no le llegara mucho el agua. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en su dirección, de disculpa, y volvió a darle la espalda con nerviosismo.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja con algo de diversión. Era tan singular que le causaba gracia. Realmente no había sido indecorosa y lo había mirado abiertamente. Y se había disculpado con él por el ruido del calzado. Tenía que admitir, que la chica le empezaba a interesar. Siguió duchándose, aprovechando que estaba allí, mientras oía como el club entero de beisbol se metía a los distintos cubículos para lavarse.

\- ¿Y qué tal Hyuga?

El corazón de Hinata casi da un vuelco al oír su apellido, pensado que había sido descubierta. Al momento se da cuenta de que eso no puede ser. Es una conversación de los chicos de fuera. Ambos prestan atención sin querer.

\- ¿Esa quién es?- preguntó otro.

\- La prima de Neji, el genio de segundo año – se oyeron varios sonidos de entendimiento.

\- Tiene una linda cara… -otro ríe.

\- Sí, porque con toda esa ropa holgada no se puede vislumbrar nada- los demás también ríen.

\- A lo mejor tiene buenas tetas ¿no crees? –

Sasuke mira la espalda de la chica en ese momento y observa como la camisa blanca del uniforme se le transparenta por el agua haciendo ver la etiqueta del sujetador. 90 C. Abre los ojos sorprendido. Él no era de fijarse mucho, pero reconocía que era una buena talla. Por otro lado, Hinata agradecía más que nunca no haberse llevado por sus amigas y, haberse puesto ropa mas larga.

\- Y a lo mejor esta gorda ¿no lo has pensado?

\- Si no, ¿por qué se pone toda esa ropa?

\- Eso puede ser…

\- La prima gorda de Neji…- a partir de ahí la conversación cambia a otro rumbo con otras chicas.

El moreno nota como la chica ante sí se encoge un poco. Y antes de pensarlo, la agarra del hombro y la gira para hacer que le mire. Tal como pensaba esos ojos húmedos están ahí, y no son por el vapor del agua. Aprieta los dientes y siente la necesidad apremiante de salir fuera y, romperle la boca a quien sea que ha dicho eso.

\- Yo no creo que estés mal… -suelta como único remedio. Nunca ha sido bueno para consolar, en realidad, nunca había consolado a nadie. Ni se había interesado por ello.

La peliazul sorprendida por el agarre, lo miró intentando contener las lágrimas de molestia por lo escuchado. Al escucharle decir eso, se muerde el labio para no soltar ningún sonido y se abraza a él por instinto.

\- G-gracias… -susurró contra el pecho del pelinegro, el cual no sabía qué hacer.

Realmente estaba en una tesitura. Si lo pensaba un poco, podía sentir esa 90 C contra su pecho mojado. Sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo. No, no debía de pensar en eso. Tampoco sabía lo que hacer cuando ella se pegó ¿Se supone que debía abrazarla? Él hacía mucho que no daba abrazos ¿se acordaba? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar más, pues notó como el abrazo se aligeró y la chica, ahora avergonzadísima, se alejaba de él para no mirarlo.

\- ¿D-deberíamos salir? – hasta ella misma se preguntaba que cojones había hecho. Ahora los dos estaban empapados, pero ella no era capaz de levantar la mirada.

La pregunta lo sacó de su atolondramiento. Miró por encima de la puerta y vio que todo estaba despejado por ahora. La miró y la agarró de la mano para salir a donde se encontraban las taquillas. Mientras Sasuke vigilaba, ella recogía sus cosas empezando por las zapatillas en el suelo. Por un momento se había fijado en esos labios color fresa y le habían parecido… ¿Atrayentes? ¿Habría intentado besarla? Negándose a pensar más en eso, miró por encima de su hombro y con una mirada de gratitud y disculpa, el par se despidió. Y ella salió por la puerta hacia los vestuarios de chicas, justo a tiempo de que el club de beisbol dejara las duchas.

.

Una vez dentro en el vestuario de chicas, se permitió suspirar y caer sentada en el suelo. Los recuerdos venían a su mente y su cara cada vez se ponía más roja ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Sasuke y ella… ¡no habían hecho nada, pero…! Intentó volver a respirar con normalidad cuando sintió que su respiración no era regular. El corazón todavía le latía con energía. Solo cuando notó que aminoraban los latidos, se levantó y empezó a cambiarse delante de su taquilla.

Había sido tan extraño. Sabía que había hecho cosas malas, normalmente las chicas no se esconden con un chico en el cuarto de baño mientras los demás se duchan. ¡Y menos aún abrazarlo bajo esta! Solo repetirlo en su cabeza hacía que sintiera el calor subir de nuevo a su rostro. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que no se había sentido mal. No después de que el intentara consolarla… bueno, a su manera. Una pequeña sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios. Quizás no había sido tan malo sacar mala nota, aunque fuera solo por ese examen. Se tapa la cara. No sabía que pensar.

.

Cuando la peliazul salió de los vestuarios por fin, no se esperaba encontrar la figura del moreno esperando por fuera. Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento, antes de bajar la blanca y acercarse al lado del apuesto.

\- Es verdad que las chicas se tardan – los ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, olvidando la vergüenza por un momento.

\- N-no sabía que estabas aquí… p-pensé…

\- ¿Qué me había ido? –terminó por ella y se rascó la nuca mirando a otro lado- siempre he oído que es malo que una chica ande sola hasta su casa…

Sorprendida le iba a dar su gratitud, cuando lo ve marchar por el pasillo. Apurada, lo sigue hasta ponerse a su lado, sin decir nada al final. Por unos minutos caminan en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sin más sonido que el de sus pisadas. La brisa de la tarde da de lleno en el rostro de la Hyuga sacándole una sonrisa. Entonces vuelve la mirada a su acompañante.

\- P-perdón… p-por haberte metido en líos… -él la miro de reojo.

\- Deja de perdón y gracias por todo –contestó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Per…. Vale –cambia su frase al ver que va a decir de nuevo lo mismo.

\- Nunca te había notado en clase ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad asomó en esa pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Eh? – lo miró confusa, antes de desviar la vista al frente- Q-quizás porque no tengo u-un grupo de amigas en este aula… t-todas están en clases diferentes...–bajó la mirada algo triste por recordarlo.

\- Yo estoy en la última fila de atrás, al lado de la ventana- lo observó de reojo ¿era su forma de decirle que podía contar con él? No sabía que pensar.

\- Y-yo… la segunda fila a-al lado de las ventanas del pasillo… - no sabía porque lo decía, quizás por formalidad.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al oírla y la observó de reojo con una media sonrisa.

\- Intentaré recordarlo.

Más adelante, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la mansión Hyuga. Era el momento de la despedida. Se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Ella susurró un inquieto "buenas noches" y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la verja. O esa era su intención, cuando notó una mano en su muñeca que se lo impedía. Desconcertada, se volvió para ver la duda en los ojos de Sasuke.

\- ¿S-sí? – él se quedó callado unos segundos antes de empezar.

\- Si necesitas… –se aclaró la garganta cabreándose consigo mismo por ese dubitativo comienzo- Si necesitas otro profesor particular… -ella se acercó un poco nerviosa pero contenta por la petición que parecía indicar.

\- C-cuento contigo, entonces– sonrió para alivio del chico.

\- Entonces nos vemos Hinata – con un ligero sonrojo por oír su nombre de labios del Uchiha, sonrió suave y se despidió con la mano.

\- N-nos vemos…

Él se giró y tomo rumbo a su casa, mientras ella entraba por la verja para dirigirse a la entrada.

.

Había sido una tarde inesperada y alborotada, pero también divertida e instructiva. Ella ya tenía un buen amigo –especial- en su nueva clase. Y él ya tenía alguien con quien conversar y que la conversación fuera más interesante.

Porque todo se puede esperar… de una tarde con un profesor particular.

.

.

\- Mierda, tenía que haberla besado cuando tuve ocasión-

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Buenas a todos de nuevo! Doy la buena noticia de que he regresado :3 Ya he pasado a limpio esta historia que tenía ya tiempo sin terminar y era uno de los oneshots de la lista.**

 **Espero que hayan estado bien y perdonen el abandono temporal de la cuenta. Por causas que me ocupaban, no tenía tiempo para concentrarme en una historia.**

 **Aún así he vuelto, y que mejor que volver con un sasuhina 3 mi pareja favorita!**

 **Espero que os guste y podeís votar por el siguiente oneshot de la lista.**

 **Ahora me toca el que quedó empatado con este "Un día en la playa" de resto, podeís votar el que queraís.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**

 **p.d.: Como echaba de menos escribir! T/T**


End file.
